Chaos :150 things Order members are not allowed to do
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: Harry finds a list of things Order member's aren't allowed to do. Since they seem hilarious, him and the twins, picking up allies and enemies along the way, decide to do them. Chaos ensues. AN: ORIGINAL STORY, 150 things Order members are not allowed to do, IS WRITTEN BY bexybooblue.
1. Finding the list

**AN: Hello! I know I should be updating other stories, but since most of them are depressing, I decided to write something more lightening. I will continue my other stories as well, if you are a person who reads them. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was walking around Grimmauld Place. The house was, no matter how much they all tried, terribly depressing. There were rarely any laughs or something similar. The mood hung over everyone. Even the Weasley twins were having a hard time laughing and pranking, and that was different.

Anyway, Harry was walking around. He couldn't do much more. His homework was done, he'd read all his school books, and even some of the books in the library. He'd tried making small talk with people, but Sirius and Remus were always busy doing God knows what with the Order, Hermione was studying, he had no idea what Ron was doing, the twins were working on pranking supplies in their room and no one was willing to talk. For short, Harry was incredibly bored. So he was walking around his godfather's house hoping to find something interesting in the slightest.

He entered a random room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Didn't want to make the Order suspicious. Well, he didn't want them to know he was snooping around, because that could result in another 'talk' with Sirius. He shivered at the thought. He could remember what happened last time quite clearly.

_Sirius stared at Harry carefully. They had entered the living room alone, and it didn't look like any of the Order were going to burst in. Harry stared back into his godfather's eyes. This went on for a while until Sirius sighed and turned around, hands clasped behind his back. "Harry, I hear you've been...snooping."  
"It isn't snooping, Sirius. I was _looking_." Sirius sighed again, staring at the flickering flames of the fire in the fireplace.  
"Harry, looking around here is a bad idea. There may still be dangerous things here, and I don't want you getting hurt."  
"You're being paranoid."  
"Maybe I am!" There was anger . "Sorry for wanting you to be safe, Harry! You're the only thing I have left, and I don't want to lose you. In fact, if someone ever remotely hurt you I'd rip them to pieces."  
"Well you didn't do a very good job of that in Azkaban." That must've hurt. OK, coming from the only remaint of your best friend, that must've _really_ hurt. Sirius was silent, and Harry was remotely glad he couldn't see his godfather's face. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean-" Harry rushed to apologize but his godfather interrupted  
"N-no. You're right. I should've been there." Harry could hear his godfather's voice shaking, and he thought his heart might have just broken a little more than it had when Cho rejected him last year. "It's my fault. It's my fault you're with the Dursleys, it's my fault your parents died, it's my-"  
"OH, BLOODY STOP IT!" Harry meant to say it fairly loudly, but instead it came out as a shout. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! NONE OF IT!" There was a knock at the door. Remus's voice called: "Are you guys OK in there?"  
"Yes. Yes, were just fine."  
"Harry-"  
"No, Sirius. None of it. Its not your fault my parents died, it's not your fault I'm with the Dursleys."_

_Sirius had then walked out. _

They hadn't talked since that. Not properly. Anyway, back to the present. Harry saw a list sitting on a set of drawers. He picked it up. At the top, huge bold writing stated: '150 things Order members are not allowed to do'

Well, Harry wasn't an Order member, but he read a few of them, and they sounded hilarious to do. But he couldn't do it alone, so he knocked on the twins's door. He received a muffled 'come in', and entered. The room was a mess. Clothes and books were scattered all over, along with parchment with incomprehensible scribbles and a couple of random quills. The twins were sitting together in the middle of this mess. "Hello Harry." Fred- Or was it George?- said.  
"And what is it we can do for you?" George- Or was it Fred?- said.  
"I found a list called '150 things Order members are not allowed to do' and I thought it'd be fun to try out. You know, for laughs."  
"We are an expert on laughs, Harry."  
"Of course we know its for laughs."  
The twins grinned simultaneuosly, and so did Harry. "So, you're in?"  
"Hell yeah."

Let the chaos begin.

* * *

**AN: I know its super short, and I'm sorry! Next chappie'll be longer! '150 things Order members are not allowed to do' belongs to bexybooblue. I did ask permission from her, so don't report me please! Review if you liked, or if there are any problems!**

**~ AwesomePotterlover**


	2. 1-10

**AN: Here is le next chapter! Yeah! Thanks for both people who reviewed. You get a virtual cookie. Not the bad kind. *hands u virtual cookie*. No one reads this anyway. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would backflip into the sun out of joy.**

* * *

Harry and the twins were hiding in the air vents. Harry hadn't even been aware Grimmauld Place _had _air vents, but hey, this house was full of surprises. "So, the mysterious Potter, what are we doing first?" Fred said. Harry was pretty sure it wasn't George. "Um...'Not allowed to describe what you are going to do to Wormtail when you get hold of him in front of children'. How are we going to get hold of Wormtail?"  
"Well we could just describe what we're going to do to him when we get our hands on him in front of everyone."  
"Yes, that sounds spiffing, but why exactly?"  
"Because we got angry?"  
"That works."  
With that, they jumped dramatically into the kitchen, where everyone was having dinner. Harry enjoyed landing on Snape's mashed potatoes. Snape sneered.  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I SWEAR I'LL-"  
"On who exactly?" Hermione asked, seeing past Harry's not-really-obviously faked anger.  
"WORMTAIL, OF COURSE! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OF AND THEN-"  
**The rest of this sentence is censored because I don't want to give you nightmares.**

Ginny screamed and ran upstairs, and Hermione hid under the table. "Harry, not in front of the children!" Molly shrieked. Harry then burst out laughing and then side-along Apparated with the twins into their room. They then collapsed on the floor clutching their sides. When they finally regained their compusure, George gasped out. "What's next?"  
"Um...'Not allowed to invite Death Eaters to your birthday party'."  
"Hm...well, we'll do that later, since its no one's birthday for a while. Next?"  
"Anything Sirius or the twins tell you to do is a bad idea."  
"Hey!"  
"Its true, sorry."  
"Um...Well, we need to tell you to do something, so...PRANK RON AND HERMIONE!"  
"I don't prank."  
"We say you can!"  
"Not a chance."  
"Ooooooooh!"  
"I can do this and you can do that but I don't prank, no!"  
"Why are we singing High School Musical?"  
"Haven't the foggiest."

They then plotted the most horrible and hilarious prank in existence. I would tell you, but that would spoil the totally hilarious prank that is about to be described. And I just broke the fourth wall. Fantastic. Anyway, on with the prank.

Harry rushed into the room he knew Ron and Hermione were in covered in 'blood' and screaming incredibly over-dramatically for good measure. "Harry, what happened!?"  
"I went out into the...woods and...Death eaters..." Harry collapsed. Ron and Hermione rushed to his side. "Harry!"  
"The light...is spreading..."  
"Don't go towards the light, mate." Ron sounded tearful.  
"Tell Sirius...I love him." Harry then pretended to be dead using a lot of advanced charms that he somehow managed to do. It was very convincing. Hermione let out a scream, and the Order came running at probably about 2748907322 miles per hour. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked. He was the first one through the door. Hermione was sobbing. "I-its H-harry!" She sobbed. The twins, up in the air vents, were trying very hard not to burst out laughing. "He's dead!" She pointed a shaking finger to Harry's supposed corpse. Ron was checking his friend's pulse quite desperately, but Harry had a charm to handle that, too. "No...Harry, mate, wake up! You've got to wake up!" Ron's shout was almost heartbreaking, and Harry was feeling slightly guilty. "What happened?" Sirius asked, dropping to his knees next to his godson.  
"H-he said so-somethi-ing about D-death eaters." Hermione sobbed. _Almost time to tell them its a prank. _Harry thought. Sirius looked hearbroken. "No." He whispered. Harry was getting tired now. _Well, lets 'fess up._

Harry sat up and everyone jumped. "AAAAAAAARGH ZOMBIE!" Ron yelled. Harry laughed. And laughed. And laughed.  
"Oh man, I should listen to the twins more often. Your faces were priceless!"  
"Harry! Thats not very nice!" Hermione said. "We were really worried."  
"Knew you had Marauder in you." Sirius said, grinning and standing up.  
"Can't be all my mum, now, can I?" Harry replied, grinning like a madman.  
"Certainly not. Well, back to your rooms with all of you."  
With that, the Order exited, Snape muttering something about 'arrogant Marauders' and 'Just like his father'. Harry had gone back to the twins room without Ron or Hermione noticing him. _Probably going to affect my relationship with them later,_ Harry thought. _Oh well._

"Good one, Harry!" Fred said.  
"We couldn't have done better ourselves!" George added.  
"Now, whats next?" They said in perfect unison.  
"Hm... 'You getting a pony won't help the Order win the war'."  
The twins conjured a pony. "Ride this into the Order meeting, Harry."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you're small, we aren't." Harry glared at them. If looks could kill, the twins would be dead ten times over. But, nevertheless, he did.

The pony burst through the door and pranced onto the table. "Harry, why in bloody hell do you have a pony?"  
"IT'LL HELP THE ORDER WIN THE WAR!" Harry shouted as the pony gave a whinny. He then rode out, and as soon as he was back in the twins's room, the pony disappeared. "That was bloody fantastic!" The redheads laughed together.  
"Maybe to you." Harry said. "I think my godfather's questioning my mental health."  
"Harry, be serious, the whole Order is questioning your mental health. What now?"  
"'Not allowed to ask if we can have someone non manipulative in charge'."  
"DINNER!" Molly shouted. The twins grinned a little creepily.  
"The perfect chance." George said, rubbing his hands together like a crazy evil villan.

They went downstairs together. Dinner was eaten in silence, until George said: "Why can't the Order have someone non-manipulative in charge?" Everyone was silent. Until..."George, there is nothing interesting about the Order, so you shouldn't ask questions." That was Mrs Weasley. There was no more conversation at the table. Back in the twins's room, George looked disappointed. "I hoped for a better reaction than that. Oh well, whats next, Harry?"  
"Er...'Not allowed to miss meetings because you went for ice cream'. How are-?"  
"Easy! Tell Nymphadora to go for ice cream before the meeting starts in a couple of minutes."

They did so. Afterwards, they were forced to go to their rooms. Not sleep or turn the lights off, just go to their rooms. Ron was reading something (Thats a huge suprise.) so there was no one to talk to. After a while, shouting could be heard from downstairs. "GETTING ICE CREAM IS NOT A GOOD REASON TO MISS AN ORDER MEETING!"  
"But Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!"  
"DON'T YOU SIRIUS ME!"  
Harry giggled. Yes, _giggled._ "Did you seriously just giggle?" Ron said, looking up from his book.  
"So what if I did?"  
"Giggling's for girls."  
"Must be for you then, eh, Ronniekins?" Fred and George appeared. They sat on Harry's bed with him.  
"What are you two doing here?" Ron said grumpily, glaring at his redheaded brothers.  
"Just come to ask Harry what's next on the list."  
"What list?" Ron asked, suddenly interested.  
"150 things Order members are not allowed to do."  
"But you aren't Order members."  
"Doesn't matter. Didn't you wonder why we were doing all those hilarious things?"  
"Oh! So, can I join in then?" The twins and Harry shared a glance. Harry shrugged.  
"Sure you can."  
"So, whats next then?"  
"Swearing in front Molly will not end world."  
"SWEARING IN FRONT OF MUM DEFINITELY WILL END THE WORLD!" Ron shouted. Well, thats that over and done with.  
"Next is... Not allowed to call Tonks by her first name."  
"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Came a shout from Sirius, who was downstairs.  
"Looks like Sirius beat us to that one." Ron snorted.  
" Can not Write to Voldemort asking for his advice on hair care."  
"That'd be bloody hilarious!" Ron said.  
"That's why we're doing these things, Won-Won. Keep up." Fred said. He got another well-earned glare from his younger brother. "Well, lets get writing." Ron said. "Hey, lets sign it from Snape for good measure." The twins looked impressed.  
"Never thought you had it in you, Ron." George said, with over-reacting awe that was probably slightly fake. With this, they began writing.

_To my wonderful Tommikins, __  
My hair is out of hand again, and I need your hair care expertise to help. How can I cure my hair of being so oily and greasy, my dear Dark lord?  
Love and kisses  
Your Sevvy-poo xx_

Even before they sent it, they all laughed like demented hyenas. They sent it with Pidwidgeon, because Voldemort would most likely recognize Hedwig or Errol. They would have to wait for the return letter, if there was one, so they continued to the last thing they could do. The twins went to bed, and both Harry and Ron were still laughing when Molly declared it was time for light's out. She was about to go out when Ron asked, in a fake, simpering voice: "Mummy, can you sing me a lullaby?" Harry buried his head into his pillow to stop himself from laughing out loud. "Ronald, don't be silly, you are way too old for a lullaby!" Ron looked hurt and started fake crying, but Molly wasn't phased, and exited. "Close one, Ron." Harry whispered. Sirius peeked in. "'Night guys." He whispered. As he tried to shut the door again, Harry said: "Padfoot, can you sing me a lullaby?"  
"I know what you're up to. Nice try, Harry." Sirius walked out, and Harry swore he heard him chuckling. Mad-eye must've wanted to talk to Sirius, because he was walking past the door when- "Moody, can you sing me a lullaby?"  
"NO." Moody walked away muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'constant vigilance'.  
"Night guys!" Remus called from the landing. He was heading towards his room when Harry called out. "Moony! Can you sing me a lullaby?"  
"Harry, you're too old."  
Harry gave a convincing sniff. "Why does no one like me?"  
"Fine." Remus entered the room. Ron brought out a muggle video recorder without Lupin noticing. "This'll be priceless." He whispered to himself.  
"_...Hush little Prongslet, don't you cry._  
_Moony's gonna sing you a lullaby._  
_And if that lullaby doesn't make sense._  
_I'm probably gonna have to mend your baby fence._  
_And if that baby fence falls over._  
_Moony's gonna find you a lucky clover._  
_And if that lucky clover won't work,_  
_Moony's gonna try to stop Uncle Sevvy being such a jerk._  
_And if Uncle Sevvy stays really jerky._  
_Padfoots gonna eat all the beef jerky._  
_And if Pafoot pukes it all out._  
_Its gonna make your mummy shout._  
_And if Voldemort makes her voice die down._  
_You'll still be the sweetest Marauder in town_."  
Harry was actually sleeping by the end of the lullaby. So was Ron, and the camera was still facing Harry in his best friend's limp hand. Remus smiled a little, then walked out, and whispered. "Goodnight Prongslet."

* * *

**AN: Awwwww, isn't that cute? Also my sister helped a little with this, abi tandy. Check her out if you want to see loads of bad grammar mistakes. Next chapter, Voldie's reaction and reply to the letter, and some more too. 150 things Order members are not allowed to do still belongs to bexybooblue. Review for a virtual cookie!  
~AwesomePotterlover**


	3. I want in!

**AN: Guess whos back back back back again gain gain**  
**Its me. Not eminem. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Harry, can you come in here for a moment?"

There they were. The exact same words Sirius had said before their last talk. So Harry was...reluctant, by the least. But he still went into the room, closed the door behind him and sat in front of his godfather. "Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Well, what did you want me for? I don't have all day, you know." There was a silence, and then Sirius leaned in and whispered: "I want in."  
"What?"  
"I said, I want in. You've been getting these ideas from somewhere, and I know where. You don't want me to tell Dumbledore about your finding of the Marauder's wonderful little list, now do you?"  
"What can I do to stop you telling him?"  
"I want in. I spent twelve years in Azkaban, I think I deserve a little fun."  
"Fine!" Harry said. Dumbledore finding out would NOT be good. Definitely not. "On one condition."  
"What is it? I'll do anything, I can't even remember the last time I pranked." Sirius was definitely getting over excited about this.  
"You have to prank Lupin first." Sirius looked horrified.  
"What? No! I can't!"  
"Why not?"  
"I-well, you already did."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Harry, I can't! You don't understand! If Lupin finds out..."  
"If I find out what?" Remus walked in holding a bar of Cadbury's chocolate. Sirius laughed nervously.  
"Uh...It's a surprise! OUT OUT OUT NOW YOU CAN'T KNOW COME ON OUT OUT OUT!" He pushed his friend out of the room, locked the door and then flopped down on the sofa. "Phew! That was close."  
"I'm not letting you in on it unless you do it!"  
"...Harry," Sirius turned deadly serious. (No pun intended.) "If Lupin gets pranked, he will prank back. And he will prank back hard. He will become the same studious, trouble-making guy he was in his Hogwarts years. "  
"And that's a bad thing?" Sirius pondered for a moment, then leaned back in his sofa.  
"Yes and no. Yes, because everyone in the house will suffer of his brilliant Marauder mind. No, because it will be hilarious to watch."  
"'Brilliant Marauder mind'? Really, Sirius?"  
"Harry, he was always the smartest of us all. Getting him pranking again is the same as having a death wish. Especially when you're on the receiving end of the prank."  
"Do you want in or not?"  
"Fine! But if I die, then I'm coming back to haunt you."  
"Well then. So be it!"

* * *

**AN: I know this is super short and I haven't updated for ages and I'M SORRY but I've been working on other fanfics and I've had school and homework and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA so yeah! Thanks reviewers and stuff! Love you all, seriously. I'll try to update longer and quicker next time, I promise! Review, Favourite or Follow if you want to! **  
**~AP**


End file.
